


SCRIBBLED WORDS

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: TW// read at your own risk





	SCRIBBLED WORDS

"If you write your wish in a paper and have it tied in a balloon, the air will take it up to heaven so angels could grant your wish."

Stupid.

Stupid childish beliefs.

She have emptied number of pens, tore number of papers, blew number of balloons but none of her wishes came true.

_"Ah! That's so stupid. So you're saying if I wish for a fried chicken, these balloons will take it for me from the angels?"_

_Siyeon laughed out and shook her head, watching the younger girl try her best to tie a rolled paper on the string of a red balloon they will soon set free to be taken by the air to nowhere._

_"You can ask for a lot of good things and you're asking for a fried chicken?"_

_"I don't exactly need anything, right now." Yoohyeon looked up to her with a smile that could light up the sky. Ear to ear, blinding. "I already have everything I need. I have you."_

_There were fireworks in her chest and they were loud. They were of different colors, dark and bright._

"If you write your wish in a paper and bury them, the fairies of the land will grant your wish."

Stupid.

Stupid childish beliefs.

She have dug soils, deep. Deeper and deeper and none of her wishes came true. 

_"I can't believe you're making me do this Siyeon! Ah my back hurts."_

_Siyeon giggled looking at Yoohyeon covered with dirt, sweating, her hair tied up in a bun, a shovel at one hand. They were to bury papers that has their wishes deep down on the ground._

_"Well you wrote so many wishes so we have to dig deeper now! It's your fault!"_

_Yoohyeon frowned, straightening her back then stretching both her arms. She then bit her lip, a focused and determined look were to be seen on her face._

_"Well I need to have this one come true so I will work hard digging!"_

_Siyeon laughed out. "What did you wish for, by the way?"_

_Yoohyeon looked up to her, eyes forming into the prettiest crescent, beaming with joy and delight._

_"For you to be by my side, always."_

_There were screams in her mind and they were loud. Her head throbbed and her breathing ragged. She was wheezing._

Siyeon watched the sun beautifully setting, an impending pain was still growing in her chest. She held red balloons at one hand and tore papers at the other, her eyes were blazing red, tired.

She couldn't remember how long she have been crying but she thought it's needless to do so. Her eyes has a lot of tears to cry out, anyway. Her knees grew weak and she wobbled her way to the place she thought she will never visit ever but Siyeon was full of hope, more than anything else.

The road has started to get blurry and it was getting dark but she gave no signs of fear nor hesitation as she stood limply before someone.

Yoohyeon, name wonderfully calligraphed in black ink. The beginning and the end were detailed.

"Hi..." Siyeon wondered where she's getting the voice to speak. "It's me again." She wondered where she's getting the courage to stay still. "I--" There's a choked sob. "I have brought a lot of balloons as you see. And papers too." The response was elusive. "Do.."

_"Do you wanna wish with me?"_

By this time, Siyeon was unsure what was louder, her wails in that silent space or the sound of her heart breaking, again and again and again.

_**In loving memories of Kim Yoohyeon  
1997 to 2017** _

_"If I were to go somewhere far, I want you to dig the papers I buried and read them and remember them. They are in sequence and they have dates."_

_Siyeon rolled on her side and propped her head on the palm of her hand. They were lying under the stars, enjoying the cold breeze of the night._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Somewhere far, maybe? But not too far from your heart, surely."_

  
Siyeon knelt before Yoohyeon, tears flowing down her cheeks unstoppably. The balloons were soon left to be taken by the air to somewhere— nowhere. Her trembling hands slowly rolling out the papers she dug from the place where Yoohyeon buried it. It has gotten dirty, words were barely readible but Siyeon was unsure if it was because of the mud or her tears blocking her view.

She was not even aware that Yoohyeon continued burying papers because she was so sure the woman found it ridiculous at first. But Yoohyeon did and the reason as to why just sent another batch of tears flowing out of her now stinging eyes, her heart crashing into pieces, dusted.  
  


_**I can't believe you made me do this stupid wish thing but I don't regret it either. I wish to make you happy always so if this shits make you happy, I will comply.** _

_**I will miss you.** _

_**I wish I could stop time and be with you forever.** _

_**My heart is breaking. Please, take care of yours.** _

_**Seems like I will be one of the angels to bring you your fried chickens then.** _

_**I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you.** _

_**Will you even miss me when I'm gone? A part of me wants you to live life happily and peacefully but a bigger part wants you to never let go of my memories. Am I being selfish?** _

_**This fucking hurts. I don't want to leave you. This fucking hurts.** _

_**I'm crying as I'm writing this. See teardrops traces for proof. The time is about to end and I'm still not ready to leave you.** _

_**Please don't ever forget about me.** _

_**Please don't replace me.** _

_**I don't want to leave you. Lord, please. I don't want to leave Siyeon behind.** _

_**I don't want to die.** _

Siyeon was losing air and the papers were crumpled harshly on her hands. She felt a jab on her heart and her ribs were clenching it, squeezing it, pushing it out of her body.

_**I love you so much, Siyeon. So much. Please always remember that. I wish I will meet you in our next life because I will break all odds to choose you again. I love you. I love you. I love you so damn much, love.** _

_**Goodbye.** _

  
"Why?" She panted out. And she hoped she knew the answer so maybe she could lessen the pain. "I hate you, Yoohyeon. Why?"

Because she was clueless and she regretted all the time she never showed she love Yoohyeon, that she care for Yoohyeon, that she can't live without Yoohyeon, enough. She could've done more. She could've done better.

With her wavering consciousness, she picked up the last paper on the ground. 

The last sequence.

And it's as if Siyeon found light in a dark tunnel, a smile ghosting slowly on her lips, shaking hands raising to see the scribbled words on the dirty paper. It's barely there but Siyeon can read it perfectly well.

There was hope. For Siyeon, at least and as stupid and selfless as it may sound, she will take it.

_**Be with me, Siyeon. Please, be with me.** _


End file.
